The Secret Relationship
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon his untimely break up with Eggman's niece; Wart starts spending time with Sam and the two keep it a secret from their friends. Meanwhile; Sonic and Lynn Jr get Shaggy and Scooby roped into helping them find a Galactic Federation prisoner who is being forced to work with Swiss Army and Slicer.
1. Emotional Help

In Meek's mansion; the meerkat was in the study room talking on a phone.

"Dude, it's Meek, your friend and co worker, just calling to check up on you. It's been four days since you and Erika broke up due to a reason you won't tell me about, and I haven't seen you in that time. Call me when you get the message." said Meek.

He then pushed the end button before hanging up.

A vibrating sound was heard and Meek held his left arm up before pushing the star icon on his morpher and seeing a holographic like text from Luna saying 'Any luck?'

Meek then texted back 'He's probably still moping, but I wasn't like that when I was having issues.'

He then saw a new text saying 'You were gone for three weeks.'

Meek groaned.

He then texted back 'I came through didn't I?'

A new text appeared saying 'Yeah, after I showed up on Mobius to give you a piece of my mind, but didn't have the heart to do it.'

Meek texted back 'You know you love me. XOXOXOXOXO. That means hugs and kisses.'

A new text appeared saying 'Yeah I know.'

Meek sighed.

"I'd better check to see how he's doing." said Meek.

He walked out of the study room.

In Wart's apartment; Wart was drinking bottles of Samuel Adam's while watching the 1950 animated Cinderella film.

"Oh sure, this woman gets lucky only because her foot was the only one that could fit the glass slipper, I could have only gotten lucky if I had cut my own best friend out of my life." said Wart.

Fishfins then entered the apartment with bags of groceries.

"You really shouldn't be drinking at your age, it's very deadly." said Fishfins.

Wart just threw the bottle at Fishfins

"SCREW YOU!" Wart shouted.

Fishfins placed the bags on a table and left the building.

Wart sighed and opened up another bottle before drinking it.

Unknown to him; Meek who was in costume was spying on him with some high tech binoculars coming out of his helmet's eyes part.

"Look at him, drinking himself into a coma." said Meek, "I've never taken anything that hard, well I was on Mobius for three weeks once, but I didn't spend those weeks just being sorry for myself, I worked at a soup kitchen."

Midnight who was with him growled in confusion.

Meek looked at Midnight.

"You were there, except for those last few days you left to fight something. But I was starting to lose my sanity, luckily I managed to pull through." said Meek.

He looked back in the building.

Wart kept on watching the film before a knocking sound was heard.

The warthog became confused and walked over to his door and opened it up to see Sam on the other side.

"Hey, Fishfins told me everything that happened four days ago." said Sam.

"Did he tell you that I wanted some alone time?" said Wart.

"He did." said Sam.

Wart drank some more of his beer.

Meek was still watching everything.

"Good luck trying to get him to feel better Sam." said Meek.

Midnight became confused.

Meek gave his Lycanroc a pair of binoculars and the Pokemon looked through them.

The wolf Pokémon's jaw dropped many floors down to the ground.

Midnight howled.

Meek became confused.

"What is it? I can't see anything." said Meek, "Hang on."

He opened up a compartment on his armor and did some work on it before his binoculars flashed.

"There we go." Meek said before turning back to where Midnight was looking.

He became shockek that his jaw dropped many floors down to the ground.

The two were looking at a Midday formed Lycanroc humping a Dusk formed Lycanroc.

"Midnight you sick peeping Tom." said Meek.

Midnight moaned sadly.

"I should have left you in that dumpster I found you in. But I would have never done that." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Meek without any clothes on walked by a dumpster and heard a barking sound.

He became confused and walked to the dumpster and looked inside to see his future Rockruff which would become a midnight formed Lycanroc sitting down sadly.

"Oh, poor thing." said Meek.

He reached for the Rockruff who looked at Meek and became confused.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Meek.

He grabbed the Pokemon and pulled it out of the dumpster before setting it on the ground.

Rockruff barked happily.

"Alright, find yourself a good home with a loving family." said Meek.

He started walking off.

The Rockruff started following him.

Meek became confused and stopped before turning to Rockruff who stopped as well.

"Hmm, could have sworn that thing was next to a dumpster." said Meek.

He shrugged it off before he resumed walking off.

The Rockruff ran to Meek and tackled him to the ground

Meek groaned before flipping over on his back and looking at the Rockruff.

"Alright alright, you can tag along with me." said Meek.

Rockruff barked happily before he started licking Meek's face.

Meek smiled.

"You've proved your point." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

Meek then petted Midnight.

"I can't stay mad at you forever." said Meek.

Midnight licked Meek's face, causing the meerkat to chuckle.

He looked back in Wart's apartment only to see that it was empty.

"Where'd they go?" said Meek.

Midnight shrugged.

Meek sighed.

"Well, at least he decided to leave his apartment after four days." said Meek.

He then became worried.

"But I can't help but get the feeling that something bad maybe happening to him and Sam this very minute." said Meek.

With Wart and Sam; the two were at a bench drinking coffee.

Wart shivered.

"Ugh, if I wasn't a vegan, I wouldn't have taken a soy coffee." said Wart.

"You could make a change in yourself." said Sam.

"How can I do that, I'm just second fiddle to a meerkat who can flirt his way out of any situation." said Wart.

Sam did some thinking.

"How about a new identity. And by identity, I mean a new outfit." said Sam.

Wart nodded.

"Anything to get Erika back." He said.

"Good luck with that." said Sam.


	2. Galactic Federation Trial

On Planet Turo; the entire Galactic Federation council was looking at an alien who looked like a red version of Marvin the Martian.

The Grand Councilwoman entered the room.

"Read the charges." said the Councilwoman.

Captain Gantu looked at a piece of paper.

"Martin Martian is charged with selling weapons on the black market and for illegally creating a weapon without a permit." said Gantu.

He chuckled.

"It's good to have my job back." said Gantu.

"How do you plead?" said Councilwoman.

"Not guilty." the martian known as Martin said sounding like Beck Bennett, "The weapons I sell are within legal boundaries."

Gantu growled as his best friend Reuben aka Experiment 625 was with him making sandwiches.

"I don't trust him." said the Yellow Stitch, "Anyone want Grilled Cheese?"

Everyone cheered.

"We understand that you made a dangerous weapon which got stuck to a human girls spine." said Councilwoman.

"Created a weapon? I would never do such a thing that foolish without a lisence or permit." said Martin.

However; Lynn Jr and Sonic appeared on a hovering platform and Lynn turned her back to the Councilwoman before lifting the back of her shirt up partway, revealing the Red Rhino Beetle scarab.

Everyone gasped as Martin looked at the scarab.

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." said Martin.

"I get that this thing is evidence and that I just recently found out of it's origin, but do I really have to be here?" said Lynn.

"Yes you do. We want to know everything." said Reuben.

Lynn sighed.

"I'm just here because I'm her ride." said Sonic.

"What is that thing?" said Gantu.

Martin chuckled.

"I call it, the Red Mamba. It can turn anyone who has it into an armored warrior of sorts, capable of creating multiple weapons at once much like the Blue and Purple Scarabs." said Martin.

"Is it dangerous?" said Councilwoman.

"Only in the wrong hands." said Martin.

"And I'm the right hands for it." said Lynn.

Martin nodded and smiled.

"This is one of my greatest weapons ever." said Martin.

"Okay I've heard enough, place that dumbass weapons salesman and inventor in a prison cell." said Gantu.

The floating pad with Martin then fell downwards.

"And as for the defendants, they're free to go, and give each of them a fifty dollar gift card to Dairy Queen." said Councilwoman.

Everyone looked at her.

"The hedgehog's a great hero on Earth, if we imprison him or the girl, then we'll be in trouble with whoever watches over them." said Councilwoman.

Everyone nodded.

"Will you move our hoverpad out of the room so that we can get to the space bridge that's waiting for us outside?" said Sonic.

"After you join us for lunch." said Reuben.

Sonic sighed.

"Alright fine." said Sonic.

In a prisoner room; Martin was punching the wall non stop out of anger.

"Hey, no punching the walls." said a voice.

"Shut it." said Martin.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." said another voice.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" shouted the evil alien.

"SO QUIET DOWN!" shouted another voice.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU AND YOUR WIVES AND CHILDREN!" shouted Martin.

"You wouldn't know how to kill anyone the way I do buster." said a voice.

Martin looked in another cell to see Swiss Army in a stereotypical prisoner outfit sitting on a bed.

"What do you know about killing?" said Martin.

"Swiss Army, interdimensional assassin." said Swiss Army.

Martin became shocked and gulped.

"Yeah most people and or aliens are surprised when I introduce myself like that." said Swiss Army, "Any questions?"

"Just one, what're you in here for?" said Martin.

"Jaywalking." said Swiss Army.

Martin just stared at Swiss Army.

"A prison sentance just for jaywalking?" said Martin.

"Oh, and I was hired for an attempt at the Grand Councilwoman's life." said Swiss Army.

Martin is shocked.

"Good lord even I wouldn't do that." said Martin, "Why would you try to kill someone?"

"Uh hello, I'm a contract interdimensional assassin, I don't care who my target is as long as I get paid up front." said Swiss Army, "See for yourself in this perfectly timed flashback."

 **Flashback**

Swiss Army was in some type of bar full of aliens and sitting in a booth with an alien who looked like a green version of Agent Pleakly.

The alien showed a hologram of the Councilwoman to Swiss Army.

"The Grand Councilwoman, she ordered my son to live in exile on an asteroid just two weeks ago, I want you to kill her in any way you want. Fifty gold bricks as soon as I get a picture of her being dead." said the alien.

"I've got a better idea, you give me the payment upfront, and then I do her in." said Swiss Army.

The alien became mad.

"No, the money afterwards." said the alien.

Swiss Army is mad.

"MONEY NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted.

THe alien scoffed.

"Yeah right." said the alien.

However; he felt something on his groin and looked down to see Swiss Army's left hand shapped like a cannon aiming at him.

"I'm a pretty good aim from just one mile, want to see how good I am at point blank range?" said Swiss Army.

The alien became shocked and pulled out a suitcase before sliding it over to Swiss Army.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Good choice." said Swiss Army.

 **End Flashback**

"I always keep my payment, even if I fail to kill my target." said Swiss Army, "Because my clients know that I could just kill them either way."

Martin was still shocked.

"I see." said Martin.

"Oh, and I'm busting out of here today with an outside source." said Swiss Army.

Martian is shocked.

"How?" said Martian.

An explosion happened that created a hole in Swiss Army's cell.

Slicer then appeared.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Slicer sang.


	3. New Clothes

In a clothing store; Sam was waiting outside a dressing room.

"Come on, you look fine." said Sam.

"No, I look terrible." Wart said from inside the dressing room.

"I won't know until you come out." said Sam.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Wart.

"Pretty please?" said Sam.

Wart sighed.

"Since you said please." said Wart.

He walked out of the dressing room dressed in a full body white with red polka dot jumpsuit.

Sam became shocked.

"You're right, that is terrible. Change into something else." said Sam.

Later; Wart was now dressed like Milo Murphy.

"Ew." said Sam.

"Yeah I was thinking that as well." said Wart.

Milo Murphy who walked out of another dressing room saw the outfit.

"I however love it, especially the sweater vest." said Milo.

Sam punched Milo.

Later; Wart was now dressed like He-Man.

"Okay, there's a little to much skin here." said Sam.

Wart looked down.

"The only thing that can complete this thing is a sword from Eternia." said Wart.

Later; he was now dressed like Sorcerer Mickey, but minus the hat.

"Now that's over doing it. If you have any magical powers or the hat, then you'll convince me." said Sam.

Wart nodded.

"I know." said Wart.

Later; he was dressed in a blue leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, red hiking boots, and green shades.

"This almost make me feel like Captain America." said Wart.

"It does." said Sam.

Wart did some thinking.

"Hold on." said Wart.

He took off the jacket and replaced it with a similar one, but with white stars on it, and the hiking boots with sandals.

Sam put her hands together to look like a portrait and looked through it at Wart.

"Perfect." said Sam.

Wart nodded.

"I was just thinking that." said Wart.

Later; the two walked out of the clothing store.

"We should do something about your tusks." said Sam.

Wart held a finger up and grabbed his tusks before pulling them out of his mouth, revealing that they were dentures.

"These tusks are actually false." said Wart.

Sam became shocked.

"Why do you have dentures?" said Sam.

"I crashed face first into the Batmobile once." said Wart.

 **Flashback**

Wart was walking across a street when he saw something coming very fast.

He became confused.

"What the?" said Wart.

He was then hit by the Batmobile before crashing into a lampost with his tusks on the ground.

Then Barbara Gordon as Batgirl came out of the car and saw everything before becoming shocked.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh shit." said Batgirl.

She looked around before picking up a piece of paper and writing stuff down on it.

She then set the note on the unconsious Wart, revealing that it said 'Flash did it' before getting into the car and driving off.

 **End Flashback**

"I still don't know who hit me." said Wart.

Sam nodded.

"I see." said Sam.

Wart placed his dentures back in his mouth.

"Crazy huh?" He asked.

"Indeed." said Sam.

Later; Wart returned to his apartment.

The warthog sighed happily.

"This is the life." said Wart.

"Well look who's looking very peachy now." said Fishfins who was in the living room watching the Max Steel movie.

Wart walked into the living room.

"Thinking of maybe starting to spend more time with Sam?" said Fishfins.

"This is only happening until I can get Erika back." said Wart.

Fishfins chuckled.

"Dude, you still trying to knaw at that bone? It's over, in fact she was very controlling in the relationship." said Fishfins.

Wart became mad.

"You don't know what you're talking about." said Wart.

"Actually I do, in all the times I've seen her here she's had you make changes to yourself, even going so far as to having you watch Pickle and Peanut and even Speechless." said Fishfins.

"Those are great shows." said Wart.

"No they're not. Don't you get it, her influence is so strong that you're starting to agree to her every will even if you're not seeing her." said Fishfins.

He then thought of something.

"Also how are Speechless & Pickle and Peanut awesome?" He asked.

Wart did some thinking.

"Maybe it's the whole premise of those shows." said Wart.

Fishfins sighed before walking out of the apartment without Wart noticing.

"Could be the character development." said Wart.

At a Dairy Queen; Meek and Luna were looking at the menu.

"Okay, I'll take a Tripple Truffle Blizzard." said Meek.

"I'll have a Truffle Blizzard." said Luna.

"And what size?" said the worker.

"Medium." the two said at once.

The worker did work on the cash register.

"6.34." said the worker.

Meek placed some money on the counter.

The worker took the money and did work on the Blizzard's.

Luna smiled.

"What a good choice for eating." said Luna.

"Yeah I know, a Blizzard from Dairy Queen." said Meek.

The worker then introduced two Blizzards that were upside down before turning them right side up.

The two became confused as they grabbed their blizzards and walked off.

"Why do DQ workers always have to turn their Blizzards upside down when giving them to us?" said Luna.

"I honestly don't know." said Meek.

The two sat down at a booth.

"We need to talk." said a voice.

The two became confused.

"Fishfins?" said Luna.

Fishfins who was at a booth opposite of Meek and Luna with a Blizzard of his own had his back to the two.

"Let's just talk this way to keep a low profile, it seems much better this way." said Fishfins.

"You do realize that you're talking to a meerkat who unintentionally kept a low profile for four years right?" said Meek.

Luna stuck her tounge out.

"Yeah." said Luna.

Fishfins sighed.

"Okay fine, but I'm still talking this way." said Fishfins, "Anyways, I need you to check Erika Eggman out. Do a backround check."

Meek became confused.

"Why should I do that?" said Meek.

"Because ever since Wart started dating her, she's been changing him into something he's not." said Fishfins.

Luna scoffed.

"How bad can it be?" said Luna.

"He's convinced that he likes Speechless and Pickle and Peanut." said Fishfins.

Luna is shocked.

"THOSE ARE AWEFUL SHOWS! SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT!" shouted Luna.

"Oh she does now after seeing more of them." said Fishfins.

Meek became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you've seen more of here. Is her controlling personality the reason you didn't show up at Wart's sister's beach house?" said Meek.

"Well that, I'm a fresh water fish, sun'll just dry me up, and I don't get out much." said Fishfins.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, I'll check on Erika, see if your story about her checks out." said Meek, "Just out of curiosity, how did you know where I was?"

Outside the Dairy Queen; Caddy in robot mode was checking out Slimovitz's car.

"So who might you be handsom?" said Caddy.

She jumped on top of the car and started humping it.

However; the car then exploded, shocking Caddy.

She walked on an empty parking spot and transformed into her motorcycle mode.

Slimovitz then appeared and became shocked.

"Damn hooligans." said Slimovitz.


	4. The Mission

In a Galactic Federation control room; the Grand Councilwoman entered the room angrily.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" yelled Councilwoman.

"Area unknown." said an alien.

"I need all the info I can get on Swiss Army now." said Councilwoman.

"Right away ma'am." another alien said before doing some work.

The Grand Woman punched a wall angry and growled

"How could this have happened again." She asked.

The same alien stopped working.

"Got it." said the alien.

He pushed a button on his keyboard and an image of Swiss Army appeared on the screen.

"Swiss Army, AKA Jack Gardener, former soldier in the Mewni military, after an accident caused by one T W Barker he was fitted with cybernetic enhancments and became a contract assassin who'll kill anyone in any dimension for the right price. An interdimensional assassin if you will." said the alien.

"It also said he has many lives." said another alien.

"How many?" asked the Grand Council Woman.

"Almost a thousand." said another alien.

The woman alien sighed.

"I should have just studied what Thunderian's do when in heat." said Grand Council Woman.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On New Thundera in the Thundercat's home; Lion-o, Tygra, Panthro, Wilykat, Lynx-O, and Bengali were in the meeting room as the spirit of Jaga entered.

"You were right to lock up Cheetara, Pumyra, and Wilykit Thundercats, they are under the spell of Estress." said Jaga.

"An evil spell?" Lion-o said before becoming mad, "Mumm-ra no doubt."

The other Thundercats sighed.

"It means they're in heat Lion-O." said Panthro.

"The door is to remain locked until the spell has passed." Jaga said before disappearing.

Lion-O sighed.

"Okay, just got to keep our minds off of it." Lion-O said before pulling out the Sword of Omens, "Better see what's on the old sword."

He then looked at the Eye of Thundera part of the sword.

"Eye of Thundera, give me sight beyond sight." said Lion-O.

The Eye of Thundera and Lion-O's eyes started glowing.

He then tried to fight his temptation.

"Don't do this Lion-O, put down the sowrd, turn away from the eye, put it-"Lion-O said before smiling, "Oh, that is so hot."

The other Thundercats noticed it.

"Lion-O, what're you looking at?" said Panthro.

Lion-O threw his sword away.

"Nothing, nothing, just checking on Mumm-Ra." said Lion-O.

"Yeah I really hope that's not true." said Panthro.

He motioned to the table which was now tipping over.

Lion-O sighed.

"You're right, I can't control myself." said Lion-O.

He sighed again.

"I just need some of it." said Lion-O.

"No one can control themselves, I'm doing it." said Lynx-O.

"Count me in." said Bengali.

"Me too." said Wilykat.

The Thundercats ran to the door, but the spirit of Jaga stopped them.

"Wait Thundercats, if you do this you'll just be animals. Mindlessly gratifying your impulses." said Jaga.

The other Thundercats thought of it.

"Yeah we're fine with that." said Tygra.

"Cool I was just checking, obviously, we're going in there." said Jaga.

The Lion nodded.

All the guy Thundercats ran into the room but became shocked by a disturbing sight.

The sight was Cheetara, Pumyra, and Wilykit in bed with Snarf and the four Thundercats in bed were smoking cigarretes.

"Sorry Thundercats, you'll have to do rock paper scissors for sloppy seconds, snarf, snarf." said Snarf.

"That's disgusting, we'll never lay with someone who was already laid with." said Lion-O.

The guy Thundercats looked at each other.

"We're playing rock paper scissors right?" said Wilykat.

"Oh yeah." all the guy cats said.

They all started playing rock paper scissors.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah that would have been better." said Grand Councilwoman.

She then sighed.

"I'm going to have to send someone to stop him." said Councilwoman.

Then Sonic and Lynn entered the room.

"You know if you're looking for someone to go after a contract killer, then me and Lynn will go after him." said Sonic.

The Councilwoman became confused.

"What're you still doing here?" said Councilwoman.

"625's Sandwiches are really good." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." said Lynn.

"But still, we'll go after this Swiss Army person if you want us to." said Sonic.

"Have you ever tangled with him?" said Councilwoman.

The two roommates did some thinking.

"No we haven't, but we're friends with someone who has." said Lynn.

The Woman became confused.

"You expect me to send you, two beings who have never dealt with an assassin before to stop him from causing untold destruction?" said Councilwoman.

"Yeah pretty much. I mean how hard can dealing with Swiss Army be?" said Sonic.

Lynn Jr groaned and smacked Sonic.

"That cocky attitued is going to get you killed one day." said Lynn.

"And yet I'm still here." said Sonic.

"Found him, he and his group are on Planet Glassan." said an alien.

Grand Councilwoman sighed.

"We're going to have to destroy the planet with Swiss Army and his group on it." said Councilwoman.

"HOLD IT!" said a voice.

Then Snapper appeared in the room.

"Hold everything madam. Glassan is a protected planet." Snapper said before pulling out a poster of a human that looked like a glass figure, "We're still trying to find a way to restore the Glassianite race which I should remind you are extinct."

Everyone is shocked.

"Who's this guy?" said Sonic.

"I think he's the expert of this weird alien race and planet we were talking about." said Lynn.

Snapper chuckled.

"I don't know about expert." said Snapper.

He kept on chuckling but noticed everyone's serious expressions and stopped chuckling.

"Snapper Dile at your service." said Snapper.

Sonic smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." said Sonic.

"I know who you are Sonic. And let me tell you I hate you. I always hated you. Infact I wished Killjoy did kill you. Your band sucks and you are usgly." said Snapper. "I'm also glad Eggman turned your Uncle into a robot."

Sonic became confused.

"Do you even have the right Sonic?" said Sonic.

"I think so." said Snapper.

He pulled out a photo of the Archie COmic's Sonic and showed it to Sonic.

"You this guy?" said Snapper.

"Nope." said Sonic, "In fact, I don't even have a doe for a girlfriend or whatever that chick is."

Snapper groaned.

"Sorry my bad." said Snapper, "I seem to get my P's and Q's mixed up."

He then threw it away.

"But I still hate you." said Snapper. "If you think you're gonna come I will throw you in jail. And I don't care what anyone said."

He then heard a clicking sound and looked down to see that he was cuffed to Sonic.

"Did you just cuff me to yourself?" said Snapper.

"Team building." said Sonic, "The one way to get someone to see you in a good light."

Snapper tried to shake himself out of the cuffs but was unable to.

"Do you do this all the time?" said Snapper.

"No, he usually did it to his ankles, but it affected his speed and nullified his spin dash use." said Lynn.

Sonic then swallowed a key.

"I've got a spare in my room. So you better get used to being cuffed to a blue hedgehog from Mobius pal, because the only way I'll free you is if we start learning to work like a team." said Sonic.

Snapper grumbled to himself.

"Okay I found out who Swiss Army and Martin are working with. Someone named Slicer." said an alien.

"How good is smart phone service in here?" said Lynn.

On Earth; Shaggy and Scooby were in the mansion kitchen eating tons of food from the fridge.

Wart who was also there is shocked by that.

"That's disgusting." said Wart.

"What're you complaining about, you eat a ton of food all the time." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"Yeah but I only eat vegan stuff." said Wart.

Scooby shook his head.

"A rittle bird told us rhat you are now seeing Runa's crush Sam." said Scooby.

Wart became shocked.

"Alright who told you, was it Fishfins? The whole story is that she's just helping me to get together with Erika again." said Wart.

Woodstock then appeared in the room and landed on Shaggy's shoulder.

"This is the little bird who told us." said Shaggy.

"That bird can't talk." said Wart.

Before Shaggy can say anything his phone started ringing.

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..." his phone rang.

Everyone looked at shaggy.

"It's a good show and I saw all 7 Seasons." said Shaggy.

He pushed the talk icon on his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" said Shaggy, "Uh huh, I'll be there."

He then hung up.

"I've got to go." said Shaggy.

He left the kitchen.

"Seriously, this whole Erika thing is dead, she's very controlling, I saw rhat when at the reach house." said Scooby, "I'd rut all bonds with her and just stick with Sam."

He then left the kitchen as Wart groaned.

"I could think of several reasons that won't work out. One, she is Luna's crush, two, I don't want to do anything to upset her or anyone else, three, I'll probably just do something to break her heart and she'll dump me because of it." said Wart.


	5. Secret's Out

In the Bounty Cave; Meek was on his computer doing some work on it.

"So far Erika has a clean record, minus a few unpaid parking tickets." said Meek.

Luna who was spinning in a chair sighed.

"I don't see how Wart could still want to be with her." said Luna, "Even if she could be controlling."

"As much as I want him to be happy, I don't want to see Wart being unhappy with someone who'll convince him that he'll always be happy when he isn't." said Meek.

"Who doesn't?" said Luna.

Meek stopped working on the computer and saw a folder.

"Past relationships." said Meek.

He clicked on the folder.

"But her Uncle will not want them together." said Meek.

"Yeah, but at least she spends most of her time at her parent's house." said Luna.

Meek nodded.

He then became shocked.

"Wow, apparently all of Erika's past boyfriends dumped her because she was to controlling." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Fishfins was right about Erika." said Luna.

Meek stood up and walked over to the Bounty Flyer.

"I'd better spy on Wart." said Meek.

He then sighed.

"If only there was another way to see how he was doing." said Meek.

He got into the jet before flying out of the cave.

Later; the jet landed on top of a building and Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit exited.

He walked over to the edge of the building and saw Wart's vehicle parked next to a parking meeter.

"There we go." said Meek.

He held his right hand up and a tiny cannon appeared on his wrist before firing a tiny device under the car which attached to the bottom of it.

The device then started flashing.

Meek held his right arm up and saw a holographic map with a beeping red dot on it.

"Alright, with Wart's car now being traceable, we'll know where all he's going." said Meek.

Luna who was still in the Bounty Cave and talking on her phone sighed.

"Yeah, but don't you find it odd that Fishfins told us to check out Erika? He knows that Wart is doing something behind our backs." said Luna.

"I know, that's what we're going to find out." said Meek.

He then smirked.

"This'll be sweet." said Meek.

Then he saw Wart walking over to his car and got into it.

The car started going off and Meek looked at his tracking hologram before pushing some icons, causing the car's destination to appear.

He then became shocked.

"Luna, does Sam still live in your old home town or city?" said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"She does." said Luna, "Why?"

"Cause that's where Wart's heading." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Luna.

"Yeah, Fishfins knows that there's something happening between those two. Go interrogate him about this and meet me at your old house." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Got it." said Luna.

She stood up and her Purple Parasite armor appeared before she flew off.

In Wart's apartment; Fishfins was pulling some food out of the fridge and closed it before turning around and screaming in shock at the site of Luna Loud with her helmet off in the apartment.

"You're worse then that Mysterious Hooded Woman who shows up here every once in a while. We keep the door and window locked and she still gets in here." said Fishfins, "What do you want anyways?"

"Information regarding Wart and Sam." said Luna.

Fishfins acted confused.

"What're you talking about, I don't know nothing about-"Fishfins said before Luna removed her water filled headphones, causing him to gasp.

"You know what I'm talking about, what's the deal with Wart and Sam seeing each other?" said Luna.

"Alright...alright." Fishfins gasped.

Luna then placed the headphones back on.

"Those two have been seeing each other for hours now, it's a way to get Erika to seeing Wart again." said Fishfins.

"Yeah, and her uncle won't allow it." said Luna.

Fishfins nodded.

"Of course." said Fishfins.

Luna then left the appartment through the window.

"Still don't know how people get in here without a key." said Fishfins.

At the Loud house; Meek who was only in his gym shorts was relaxing in the backyard.

"Thirteen people under one small roof with only one bathroom, what is this, the Cheaper by the Dozen films with Steve Martin?" said Meek.

Luna still in her armor appeared before the armor disappeared.

"If only." said Luna.

"Anything about what I just saw?" said Meek.

"Fishfins has been aware of this for hours, but your friend and my crush have been spending a lot of time with each other now." said Luna, "Call me crazy for thinking this, but they maybe dating each other."

Meek spat out nothing in shock.

"Oh wait, hold on." said Meek.

He pulled out a glass bottle of Diet Coke before popping the cap off of it with his own claws and started drinking the soda before spitting it out on the ground in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yeah, crazy, I know." said Luna.

"I'd like to hear his explenation for how this one happened." said Meek.


	6. Stopping Slicer and Swiss Army

On Planet Glassan; a spaceship landed on the planet and Lynn, Sonic, Snapper, Shaggy, and Scooby exited it.

"So Slicer's on this planet?" said Shaggy.

"Unfortunatly, he's working for this Swiss Army person who has tangled with Meek several times." said Sonic.

Shaggy nodded

"I'll handle Slicer." said Shaggy.

Snapper is confused.

"Why you Hippie Boy?" asked Snapper and laughed.

"I wouldn't judge him if I were you." said Sonic.

"Reah." said Scooby.

"Oh yeah and why?" asked Snapper.

"Because during the battle of Killjoy Shaggy was the one who defeated General Slicer." said Scooby.

Snapper is confused.

"Seriously?" said Snapper.

The others nodded.

"I wasn't even on Mobius when it happened." said Sonic.

Snapper siighed.

"Is there anything else I need to know about any of you?" said Snapper.

"Yeah, Sonic was raised in an orphanage, he merged two timelines into one by mistake giving him some extra memories of things that happened in the other timeline, I excersise a lot and yet I really enjoy eating sub sandwiches, and we don't even know how Scooby Doo is even able to talk." said Lynn.

"His whole family can talk." said Shaggy.

"Okay we don't know how anyone in the Scooby Doo family can talk." said Lynn.

Then Scrappy Doo appeared.

"Let me at em, let me at em. I'll give those villains a case of puppy pow-"Scrappy said before being shot in the head by Sonic who was holding a pistol, causing the puppy to fall to the ground dead.

Everyone just stared at the hedgehog.

"What, the fans never really liked him. I'm just doing them a favor." said Sonic.

Scooby growled and took the gun and shot Sonic in the legs.

But the hedgehog removed the bullets and held the green Chaos Emerald to the wounds before they healed quickly.

"Now's not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves, we've got to find Swiss Army and his group before god knows what'll happen." said Sonic.

He then saw that Shaggy is gone.

"Hey where did Shaggy go?" asked Sonic.

"South quadrant." said Lynn.

On the other side of the planet; Martin was doing tons of work on Swiss Army.

"HURRY IT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!" shouted Swiss Army.

Martin looked at the cyborg assassin.

"You want to be able to move at incredible speeds?" said Martin.

Swiss Army nodded.

"Now shut the hell up and let me work. You can't rush a masterpiece." said Martin.

Swiss Army is mad.

"I'm rushing it now." said Swiss Army.

Martin punched the cyborg in the groin, causing him to groan in pain.

"OH GOD, OH SON OF A." Swiss Army yelled in pain.

Then his metal nuts fell to the ground, followed by a bolt.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Swiss Army.

Martin then stopped working on Swiss Army.

"There we go, with your new attachment, you'll be able to run like there's no tomorrow." said Martin.

Swiss Army then picked up his privates.

"Can you do something about this?" said Swiss Army.

"Sorry I'm straight, and my girlfriend wouldn't be to happy about this. She is okay with everything that I've done." said Martin.

Swiss Army and Slicer became shocked.

"You've got a girlfriend?" said Slicer.

"More like a fiancee." said Martin.

"You're getting married?" said Slicer.

"Was, until I was arrested by the Galactic Federation for my black market dealings." said Martin.

He then smiled.

"But she can wait." said Martin.

Then Slicer was tackled to the ground by Shaggy.

The robot groaned.

"Can anyone go one day without attacking me?" said Slicer.

"Nope." said Shaggy.

Slicer became shocked and turned and saw Shaggy.

"Norville Rogers." said Slicer and became mad. "I should have known you would be here."

Shaggy nodded at his arch nemisis.

"Like yeah man." said Shaggy, "But I ain't alone."

Then the others appeared and Snapper held two plasma cannons up.

"All of you are under arrest for to many charges to even list." said Snapper.

Slicer is mad snapped his fingers and Kudabots appeared.

"Destroy them all." said Slicer.

The Kudabots charged towards the heroes.

Lynn made her Red Rhino Beetle armor appear before turning both her hands into blasters and shooting the bots.

Sonic pulled out his excalibur sword and he and Snapper became knight formed.

Snapper became shocked.

"What the? You couldn't have told me about this sooner?" said Snapper.

"You've got a serious problem with me, do not try to make me the bad guy." said Sonic.

Snapper sighed.

Sonic then sliced several Kudabots in half.

"Use each other's strengths to our advantage." said Sonic.

Snapper shook his head.

Swiss Army smirked and used his new upgrades.

"Impressive." said Swiss Army.

He turned one of his hands into a Gatling gun and started firing at the heroes who dodged each blast.

"Enough of this." said Slicer, "Time to grow giant."

Swiss Army pushed a button on his arm and grew giant.

He then turned both his hands into swords before slashing at Sonic and Snapper, but the left sword only destroyed the cuffs.

Sonic groaned.

"Fifteen dollars straight down the crapper." said Sonic.

Slicer smirked and laughed and pulled out one of Zedd's bombs, dropped it and exploded and became giant.

"Try me now Norville Rogers." he said.

Shaggy then removed Sonic's werehog morpher, shocking the hedgehog.

"Hey stop stealing my stuff." said Sonic.

Shaggy pushed the 2, 5, 8, and moon buttons on the morpher before turning into his werewolf form.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.

Shaggy then pushed some other buttons on the morpher before growing giant.

Everyone is shocked.

"Ok that I was not expecting." said Lynn who blasted a Kudabot.

"I thought I was the only one who could use that." said Sonic.

He then held his sword up.

"Calling on the Excalibur zords." said Sonic.

Then the Pegasus, Dragon, and Phoenix zords came out of the sword before flying into the air.

"Form the Excalibur Megazord." said Sonic.

The three zords then came together before forming the Megazord.

Sonic flew into the megazord cockpit before sticking his sword into the controls.

Swiss Army turned one of his arms into a Cannon and blasted Excalibur Megazord while Shicer shot lasers at Werewolf Shaggy.

But the two giants ran out of the way.

Swiss Army turned his other arm into a sword and started clashing it with the Megazord.

Slicer smirked and pulled out a sword, a trident, a blaster and a crossbow out and charges at Shaggy.

Snapper, Scooby, Lynn and Martin saw this and became shocked.

"Where does he get these things from?" said Martin.

"I don't know." said Scooby.

Back at the battle Shaggy and the Megazord punched the two villains.

Let's finish this." said Sonic.

Shaggy nodded and pressed some buttons on the morpher

Sonic's megazord's sword glowed and the two shot a energy punch/slash at the villains.

Slicer is mad and grabbed Swiss Army.

"Swiss Army you're gonna take the fall for me." said Slicer.

"WHAT!" shouted the Cyborg

The blast hits Swiss Army.

"AHHHHHH!" shouted the Cyborg.

The heroes are shocked.

"Wow, using someone as a sheild." said Lynn.

"Traitor." said Swiss Army.

The cyborg then exploded, losing another life.

"I'LL BE BACK!" yelled Slicer.

He then teleported.

"Well, at least I won't have to see those guys again." said Martin.

However; Snapper appeared behind Martin and cuffed him with high tech cuffs.

"Sorry, but you're still under arrest for conspiring with an assassin and some other criminal." said Snapper.

Martin sighed.

"Saw this coming." said Martin.

Sonic then jumped out of his megazord and grabbed Martin.

"Hold it, he's just a pawn in this." said Sonic.

Snapper became confused

"Say what?" He asked.

"Helping out Swiss Army and Slicer, he had no choice in the matter." said Shaggy.

Snapper sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to arrest him for conspiring." said Snapper.

"He's the only one who knows how the Red scarab-" Lynn said before being interrupted by Martin.

"Red Mamba." said Martin.

"How my spine infused device even works." said Lynn.

Snapper sighed.

"There's nothing anyone can do to overturn the council's decision." said Snapper.

"What about a presidental pardon?" said Sonic, "Didn't you get one of those?"

Snapper is shocked.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" He shouted.

"Randy Cunningham." said Sonic.

Snapper became more shocked.

"That Norrisville ninja told you?" said Snapper.

Sonic nodded.

Snapper did some thinking.

"Well, if Martin does get pardoned, then no one will be able to arrest him for any of his crimes." said Snapper, "The council will have no choice but to drop the charges."

Sonic smiled and pulled his phone out and dialed the president's number.

"I've got someone who needs a pardon." said Sonic.

Mumbling sounds were heard.

"Charged with black market dealings and building an illegal weapon." said Sonic.

More mumbling sounds were heard.

"Hopefully by ten minutes." said Sonic, "See you."

He pushed the end call icon.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a criminal that needs to be pardoned." said Sonic.


	7. Ending a Relationship

With Wart and Sam; the two were sitting at a bench eating food.

Wart was eating a vegan burrito while Sam was eating a taco.

"Who knew that there was a fast food resturant that sells ordinary and vegan styles of food." said Sam.

"I did." said Wart.

He took a bite out of his burrito as Monterey Jack who was in one of his cheese trances appeared.

"CHEESE!" yelled Monterey Jack.

He pulled out a chunk of cheese from Wart's burrito and ate it before gagging and spitting it out.

"CRIKEY, tastes like someone cranked off on me gums!" said Monterey.

Wart then flicked the mouse far away.

"Don't you just hate when someone tries to take food from you without knowing what it is?" said Wart.

"Yeah." said Sam.

Wart nodded.

"I once ate some processed meat not knowing where it came from." said Wart, "When I found out that it was actual meat that came from a cow, I was really shocked."

"Guessing that's what caused you to go vegan." said Sam.

"No, I am a source of bacon, ham, pork, any pig related meat. That's one reason I'm vegan, and yet I'm willing to resort to cannibalism. Like when I was in Mewni protecting the Butterfly's from being assassinated by Swiss Army." said Wart.

Sam is shocked by that.

"You've eating your own kind?" said Sam.

"The Butterfly's had a roasted boar for dinner, what else was I supposed to do?" said Wart.

Sam did some thinking.

"Good point." said Sam.

Wart shoved his burrito in his mouth.

"You know, call me crazy for thinking this, but if you weren't my best friends girlfriends crush and I wasn't in a complicated relationship, this whole thing could actually work out." said Wart.

Sam became confused.

"What brought this about?" said Sam.

"My roommate and some friends have been making some statements about the two of us spending time with each other for hours now, it's really gotten into my head." said Wart, "Can you imagine if we really were dating each other?"

Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, that would be very weird." said Sam.

The two laughed and just sat on the bench in silence for five seconds.

"We could try though, it'd be a bit weird, but a good experience." said Wart.

"True, would make for quite a good entrance for everyone else." said Sam.

Then Meek in his armor landed in front of the two, shocking them.

"Now there's a guy who can make a good entrance." said Wart.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah." said Sam.

Then Luna in her armor appeared before her helmet disappeared.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" said Luna.

"Uh...trying to help Wart get Erika back." said Sam.

"That relationships dead already. I checked her out, and all her past relationships ended because her previous boyfriends didn't like how they were being changed." said Meek.

Wart became confused.

"Say what now?" said Wart.

"That's right, Erika has been foring her previous hubby's to be different people." said Luna.

"It's like Kenan Thompson trying to make another version of himself by talking Jack Black into acting like him." said Meek, "But you don't see any of our friends changing who they are due to any of their hubbies lifestyles."

He then sighed.

"All I'm saying is that I want for you to be happy, just not with someone who'll make you unhappy." said Meek, "I ain't going to tell you who to see and who to dump."

"Erika wanted me to cut you out of my life." said Wart.

Everyone else became shocked.

"What?" said Luna.

"Yeah, Erika wanted Meek out of my life." said Wart.

"Definetly dump her then." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek

"Say what now?" said Sam.

"Yeah you should cut her out of your life then. If she wants nothing to do with me, then she has no part of your life." said Meek, "Having me around is a package deal."

Wart just stared at Meek and heard his phone vibrate before picking it up to see a text from Erika saying 'I'll be visiting for the weekend if you still want to spend some secret time with me.'

The warthog just stared at his friends before sighing.

He then texted back 'Sorry Erika, but if you want me to cut Meek out of my life, then we cant see each other again.'

An angry Erika appeared.

"YOU'RE DUMPING ME!?" yelled Erika.

Meek then picked the girl up by the stomach with only one hand.

"NO ONE TRIES TO CUT ME OUT OF MY BEST FRIENDS LIFE!" yelled Meek.

He then throws her into a water fountain shocking everyone.

"Oh come on, like none of you have ever seen me like this." said Meek.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Fair enough." they said.

Erika poked her head out of the water and looked at Wart.

"Sorry, I had to tell him." said Wart, "Good friends never cut each other out of their lives."

Erika turned to Meek.

"If I find out that you're trying to pull that stunt on another one of my friends, I'll be back." said Meek, "And it'll be much worse."

Erika nodded in fear before running off.

Meek chuckled.

Wart sighed.

"Best thing that happens to me, and I end it on my own." said Wart, "I may never find anyone else ever again."

He then turned to Sam before turning back away.

"Yeah like that may ever happen." said Wart.


	8. Breakfast Invitation

The next day in Wart's apartment; the warthog who had his tusk dentures out was sleeping in his bed when his Happy Cat alarm clock went from saying 5:59 to 6:00.

The clock started laughing.

"Happy Cat say time to wake up." said the clock.

The clock continued laughing.

"Such a shame that you're single again." said the Happy Cat alarm clock, "But do I give a shit?"

The clock resumed laughing.

Wart groaned and placed a pillow over the clock.

"OH COME ON!" shouted the clock.

Then a vibrating sound was heard and Wart woke up before opening his nightstand drawer and pulling out his phone to see a text from Sam saying 'Want to get breakfast?'

"Oh so you wake up for your phone and not your clock?" said the clock.

He texted back 'Give me half an hour, by the way, that statement I made of us possibly going out, should we actually do it? I mean Meek's already dating a bisexual.'

He then saw another text saying 'What kind of a question is that?'

Wart sighed.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." said Wart.

He texted back 'Alright, I'll meet you at your home.'

He put his phone away and got out of his bed in only a pair of boxer shorts and walked into the bathroom where Fishfins was sleeping in a water filled bath tub and his tusk dentures were in a glass of water.

"Why yes Queen of Pluto I will go out on a date with you and end my friendship with that Pig Wart." said a sleeping Fishfins.

Wart then smacked Fishfins across the face, waking him up.

"Who, what, where, when." said Fishfins.

"By the time you're done in there, I'll need to use it." said Wart.

Fishfins groaned before grabbing his headphones and dipping them in the water, filling them with water and put them on his head.

"I really need a new way to stay moist all the time." said Fishfins.

He got out of the tub and pulled the drain plug.

"By the way, where're you going this early in the morning?" said Fishfins.

Wart smiled.

"If you must know, I'm getting breakfast with Sam." said Wart.

"So you're having a date in the morning." said Fishfins.

Wart snorted.

"As if." said Wart.

"Dude, I don't leave the apartment that often and I'm living in your bath tub, I should know what a date is when I hear one." said Fishfins.

Wart raised an eye brow.

"You need to get out more." He said.

"I know." said Fishfins.

Wart pulled his dentures out of the cup before dumping the water out.

He then put some Polygrip denture past on the dentures before putting them in his mouth.

"There we go." said Wart, "Now beat it."

Fishfins walked out of the bathroom and pulled out a phone before sending a text to several friends saying 'Wart and Sam are definetly dating, no matter how many times they deny it'.

"I know what you're texting about, and it's not true." Wart said in the bathroom.

"Yes it is." said Fishfins.

"No it isn't." said Wart.

"Yes it is." said Fishfins.

"No it isn't." said Wart.

"No it isn't." said Fishfins.

"Yes it is." said Wart.

Fishfins sighed.

"Alright, so you're dating Luna's crush." said Fishfins.

Wart chuckled but realize he was tricked.

"Dammit." said Wart.

He then opened the door and punched Fishfins before closing the door.

"I still stand by my statement." said Fishfins.

With Martin, Sonic, and Lynn; the two were in an apartment in the same building as Wart's apartment.

"You sure I should be living on Earth?" said Martin.

Sonic and Lynn nodded.

"Of course. Now that you're a pardoned criminal, you'll be able to train me to perfectly master my red scarab. Teaching me every secret in this thing." said Lynn.

"And marry that fiancee of yours." said Sonic.

Martin chuckled.

"Yeah. But she won't be happy with this living arrangment I've got." said Martin.

"That's her problem." said Sonic.

"See you next week." said Lynn.

She and Sonic walked out of the apartment and saw Wart walking by.

"He's definetly dating your sister's crush." said Sonic.

"Amen." said Lynn.

The two roommates fist bumped each other.


End file.
